


A Sweet Homecoming

by Ralkana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baked Goods, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's kiss isn't the only sweet treat Phil gets to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> Inspired by an Imagine Your OTP prompt and first posted to tumblr [here](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/64732057255/thisiswintermute-imagineyourotp-imagine).

 

Phil trudges up the stairs toward his apartment, stifling a groan as he stretches out his back. The bunks on the Bus are comfortable for a few days, but they’re definitely not meant for long term living. He’s looking forward to a few nights in his own bed, with his own pillow, wrapped around Clint rather than just dreaming of him.

He opens the door and Clint’s head pops up over the back of the couch, eyes happy as he grins at Phil, and Phil’s long day instantly gets immensely better.

"You’re home early," Clint says as he climbs over the couch, and Phil is so damn glad to see him that he can’t even glare at him for it.

"A little," he starts as he turns to empty his pockets and take his shoes off, and then he stops, because there on the hall table, next to the dish for keys and change, is a little tray of cupcakes.

He just stares at them, his body instantly relaxing as Clint steps up behind him and slides his arms around Phil’s waist, stubble scratching pleasantly as he nuzzles Phil’s neck and sighs happily.

"Cupcakes," Phil says alertly, and Clint laughs, his warm breath against Phil’s skin sending a shiver through him.

"You sounded tired on the phone," Clint murmurs. "I thought cupcakes might make your day a little better?"

Phil can’t stop staring at them. They’re a little lopsided, the chocolate icing looks like it was applied with a putty knife, and the piped red letters that spell out WELCOME HOME are uneven at best. They are the most perfect cupcakes he’s ever seen.

He can’t help the happy, disbelieving laugh that bubbles forth, and Clint stiffens behind him.

"I know they’re not bakery quality," he mumbles and Phil whips around in his arms, nearly elbowing him in the face.

"Are you kidding?" he says in shock. "You think I’m laughing at them? I’m trying to decide what I could have possibly done in my life that’s good enough to deserve not only coming home to you, but cupcakes too. They’re perfect," he finishes firmly, smiling fondly when Clint ducks his head, cheeks going pink.

“‘m glad you’re home,” Clint whispers, arms tightening around Phil.

"Me too," Phil murmurs against his lips before getting lost in his homecoming kiss. _Me too._

**END**


End file.
